Whispers of the Wind
by tigers9730
Summary: When dragons hear of a powerful child, they go out to search for him, to see if it is myth or fact. In the midst of their travels they are captured and taken to a magical tournament. Forced to participate against their will, they find the boy and learn he is more powerful than they had thought! Semi-Powerful/Grey Harry, mild Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bashing, no pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. I do however own any and all dragons used in this story.

Chapter 1

Somewhere in Romania a small, silver, wind dragon with dark gray swirl marks on his wings raised his head as he listened to the wind gossiping about an immensely lucky boy with magic. It whispered about how the boy had defeated the greatest dark lord when he was just a baby. The dragon listened with interest to the wind's tales of how the boy had defeated the dark lord in his first, second, and third year at school.

He looked up as another dragon approached and nodded to him in greeting. "Hello Kaze. What has the wind told you?" The huge, red, fire dragon inquired as he stretched his wings that had golden flame marks on them. Kaze quietly filled the dragon in on what the wind had said and the red dragon snorted in disbelief. "There is no way a mere human could do that." he said with a sniff. "How do you know Kasai? It's been a long time since we've been around humans. Especially ones with magic." Kaze said softly.

"Dragons have always been superior to humans. There is just no way a human could do the same thing as a dragon. Magic or otherwise." Kasai said arrogantly causing the small dragon to sigh before he stood up and stretched. "Well then why is it that we are hiding from those same weak little beings?" he asked dryly before he turned and headed deep into the dragon cave.

The dragon cave was actually several small caves all connected to one huge cavern called the Gathering Hall. It was a place for all dragon types to converge and gossip or share important news. There were several earth, fire, lightning, and plant dragons gossiping in small groups all around the cavern. There were usually only one or two wind and sky dragons for each dragon cave in every country. Light dragons were extremely rare so any dragon cave was lucky to have even a baby one.

Several dragons called greetings to Kaze as he headed to his storytelling platform in the center of the cavern. Some of them would wander over later to hear the latest news from the outside world since he was the only wind dragon for this particular cave. All dragons know wind dragons get the best stories and the juiciest gossip from the wind.

He flew up onto the platform before sitting cat-like with his tail wrapped around his forefeet as he gazed around the cavern."Hey Kaze! Do you have any new stories?" A white dragon with yellow sun wing markings and beautiful light blue eyes asked excitedly as he bounded over to him. "Yes I do but you'll have to wait to hear it until everyone gathers around Hikari." Kaze said softly with a smile at the only light dragon.

"Awww...Okay..." Hikari sighed before climbing up onto the platform and sitting next to Kaze."Don't worry they should be ready in a minute." Kaze said reassuringly as he carefully stretched his wings. "I knooow...It's just been a long time since you've had a new story." Hikari grumbled as he curled his tail around his body. "Can you at least tell me what it's about?" He inquired as he glanced up at Kaze pleadingly.

Kaze shook his head before glancing up as the other dragons, including Kasai, started gathering around the base of the platform to hear the news. "Is everyone here?" he asked to make sure he would not have to tell this twice. When Kasai confirmed that yes everyone was here, Kaze began telling the story exactly in the same way the wind had told him.

Some of the dragons listened in awe but others were sure Kaze was making this up. "Wow...Could a human really be that powerful?" Hikari asked softly as Kaze finished the story. "I think so but only because it's been so long since we've been around them. I don't know for sure." Kaze answered as he stood up.

"Well I for one don't believe a word of it. There is just no way a human's power can be superior to a dragons." Kasai snapped and several dragons nodded in agreement while the others just looked thoughtful. "I think Kaze might be right. It has been way too long since we've been in human world." A beautiful, light blue dragon with silver cloud wing marks stated as she approached the group causing the dragons to bow their heads in respect.

"Queen Sora!" Kaze exclaimed surprised. He had not expected the queen of the sky, wind, lightning, and light dragons to show up. "Hello Kaze. I have also learned of this boy you speak of. His name is Harry Potter and he's supposed to be the Savior of the magical human community. However I have been unable to prove these rumors true." Queen Sora said softly as she walked forward to stand next to Kaze.

"Perhaps Kaze should go see." Kasai suggested with a smirk causing Kaze to look at him startled. "That is an excellent idea. In fact I was going to ask you after everyone left but this seems as good a time as any." Queen Sora said smiling as she glanced down at Kaze. "Oh can I go too?!" Hikari asked excitedly as he got to his feet.

"Of course you can't you're just a hatchling." Kasai said condescendingly as he looked down his nose at the small light dragon. Hikari glared at him before glancing up at Queen Sora since he knew she was the one who would make the decision. "I think it's about time you did have an adventure. Plus Kaze seems to be the only one who can keep you calmed down." she said with a soft chuckle.

Kaze sighed as he thought all this over before nodding his consent. "Alright I'll do it but you need to find another wind dragon to take my place here before I can leave." he told her causing Kasai to narrow his eyes. "I have already found someone suitable. They should be here by morning." Queen Sora said softly.

Kaze nodded once more before leading Hikari to their cave which was separate from the everyone else. The reason being no one wanted to be near the light dragon in the mornings other than Kaze."You better get some rest. We are going to start our journey after I meet my replacement and find two other dragons to help us find the human." he told the light dragon.

"Okay!" Hikari nodded before curling up in his usual spot. "Which dragons will you ask?" he was naturally curious since most dragons wouldn't ever dream of leaving the cave let alone go hunt for a weak human. "I will ask Mitzu since he can teleport from water source to water source and can find his location faster than us." Kaze said decisively as he lay down next to the younger. He liked the water dragon and knew Mitzu would enjoy a chance to get away from his rather large family.

"I wish shadow dragons were real...Their powers would be really useful for this kind of mission." Hikari sighed before glancing up at Kaze. "Do you think they are real?" he asked. "Of course! The wind has told me they are and it has never lied to me." the wind dragon said as he curled his tail around the smaller dragon to pull him close.

"I think I might fly up to the ice cave and ask one of the ice dragons to come with us. If they say no I might have to ask one of the younger plant dragons..." Kaze murmured thoughtfully before sighing. "I'll figure it out in the morning." he said shrugging. "Will you tell me about the Elemental Whisperer again?" Hikari pleaded. It was one of his favorite myths that Kaze knew by heart. "Alright but then we have to go to sleep so we're well rested for the journey tomorrow." Kaze said softly as he shifted around until he was more comfortable and began the tale of the Elemental Whisperer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I will try my best to update this story weekly. I'm uploading the second chapter today because I will be away from internet most of this week. Enjoy and review please! Also thank you too those who have already reviewed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. I do own any and all dragons that appear throughout the story though.

Chapter 2

"Long ago there were humans with magic that were compatible with dragons and could manipulate the dragon elements. These special humans were called elementalists. Each elementalist were usually only compatible with one element and it's dragon counterpart. Plus an elementalist was only be able to understand and communicate with his or her partner.

Our story begins with the birth of two very special human babies, one of whom was named Whisper. He was named this because when he spoke or cried his voice was very soft. Now when his parents, who were both dragon elementalists, introduced him to their dragon partners; they were shocked to find he could manipulate the elements of both dragons easily.

You see his mum had control over plants while his father was an ice elementalist. So he had control over two elements which should have been impossible! When he was able to talk properly they found out he could communicate and understand both of their dragons partners easily! This only served to confirm . Eventually as he grew older they learned that he was compatible with every element and could communicate with all dragon kind.

Now the other baby was named Darcia and she was orphaned at the age of ten. Since it was dragons who cause her parents death, she began to hate them and the elementalists with a burning passion. She managed to turn all the magical and non-magical humans against the dragons along with their partners.

Darcia spread tales to the non-magicals of the wind dragons stealing sheep, the fire dragons burning villages and crops, and the water dragons tempting humans into their rivers only to drown them. She told the wizarding communities around the world that our scales, hearts, and blood would be useful potion ingredients. Plus if they captured the dragon's partners they could easily enslave our kind and control our powers. So began the Great Elemental Dragon-Human War."

Kaze paused here to catch his breath since he had been talking for quite a bit. Hikari was puzzled because this was the first time Kaze had told him about Darcia. "What does Darcia have to do with the story? And why haven't you mentioned her before?" he asked as he curled up closer to the older dragon.

Kaze just smiled as he wrapped a wing around the light dragon. "You'll see. And the reason for that is because now you're old enough to know about the Great Elemental Dragon-Human War that caused us to break away from the humans." he said softly.

"Humans have no recording of this war, however this legend has been passed down from wind dragon to wind dragon so we may tell all the other dragons. You must remember all light dragons in that time period were kept safely in the sky palace along with the future sky royalty. No human had ever been compatible with a light dragon before because humans usually cannot stay pure and honest." Kaze explained as he snuggled the small dragon close.

"The elements humans are usually compatible with are wind, earth, fire, water, plant, ice, and lightning. Notice that I have left out sky, shadow, and of course light dragons. This is because sky dragons are usually royal from birth and not meant to be with humans or have no interest in them. Shadow dragons are rather mysterious so I have no answers as to why they never really tried to partner up with a human.

If I had to guess I would say they did not wish for that human to be thought of as evil or for the human to use their power for evil intentions. Perhaps they would rather observe than become involved...All I know is there is only one instance of a shadow, sky, and light dragon partnering with a human and that was with the Elemental Whisperer. Even then it was only until the war had ended." Kaze said quietly as he closed his emerald eyes for a moment.

"Now before we get back to the story I must mention that both Darcia and Whisper are about 18 around the time the final battle took place. Darcia had managed to capture and kill at least a fourth of the dragon and elementalist population. This was quite a huge chunk in those days since there were not quite as many dragons as now.

Darcia's plan to eradicate all dragons probably would have succeeded except for one tiny problem: the elementalists were humans. They were not about to let their partners be taken into captivity or killed. The elementalists knew something had to be done so they all gathered in one place to make a decision to fight or hide away until everything blew over.

What they hadn't counted on was Darcia capturing one of the fire elementalists and torturing him until she had the information about the Gathering. She quickly spread word to all her allies and they prepared to attack the Gathering. Now she was the one about to get a nasty surprise.

For Whisper was at the Gathering sitting with several unpartnered dragons and talking with them. There was one of every element except sky and light of course. A shadow dragon had actually become rather fond of the boy and decided to warn him of Darcia's attack. However when Whisper tried to warn the adults at the Gathering they scoffed and called him a liar. Even his parents didn't believe him.

However he didn't give up. He went to all the dragons to warn them and they listened until they heard that the shadow dragon had warned him. Then they reacted the same way as the adults and turned away from him. Whisper didn't know what to do. At any minute they would be attacked and none of them were prepared. He was about to give up when a miracle happened.

A glowing light dragon descended from the sky followed closely by a graceful sky dragon. They landed in front of Whisper and he looked at them in awe. "Hello small one. You shall have my help now with these stubborn old ones." the light dragon said with a soft laugh before addressing all the dragons.

"Hear me now all of you! What the boy says is true! You are surrounded and about to be attacked by dragon slayers! Get your partners ready to attack when the small one says too!" He cried. They were of course more willing to listen to a light dragon since they were known for their ability to be unable to lie.

The unpartnered dragons all gathered around Whisper and inclined their heads to him. "We will fight alongside you little Elementalist. What is your name?" the sky dragon asked as he lowered his head down to look the teen in the eye. "I am Whisper and I am honored that all of you are willing to fight with me." he said softly as he looked at them all and smiled before closing his blue-green eyes.

When his eyes opened again, their color had changed to gold and the shadows seemed to darken around him as he sensed out the position of the enemy. He went still for a moment before suddenly calling "Attack now!" right as the would-be ambushers charged into the Gathering.

It was a long and bloody battle that lasted most of the day. When it was over Whisper was one of four humans left alive on the Elementalist's side. Darcia's side had retreated thinking there would be other battles. Darcia herself had been slain by a grief stricken ice dragon when she had killed her partner who happened to be Whisper's father. Whisper and the other three surviving elementalists helped the dragons go into hiding before wiping out any records of the Great Elemental Dragon-War. They could not however do anything for the dragons living in captivity unfortunately.

The sky dragon who helped Whisper in battle was actually Queen Sora's great grandfather and the one who bestowed Whisper with the title Elemental Whisperer for his abilities. He agreed with Whisper that all wind dragons should know and pass on this tale. This way they will understand the danger of going out among the humans.

It is said that when humans and dragons alike need each other the most that is when another Elemental Whisper will appear. Then dragons shall have partners once more, the shadows will come out of hiding, the light shall shine forth, and all elements will join together to destroy the dark threat approaching. Then a new dragon clan will be born and lead by the Elemental Whisper." Kaze recited softly as he finished the tale before smiling down at the yawning light dragon.

"I really hope that this happens soon...I'd like to meet him." Hikari said softly for once as he laid his head down and closed his eyes. "Perhaps you will...After all us dragons live an awful long time." Kaze said quietly as he curled up protectively around the smaller dragon and began humming a soft lullaby as the light dragon drifted off into dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's a new chapter for you! This one was a bit tough to write for some reason...I hope you like it! I might write and post the next chapter a lot sooner if I get ten more reviews. I'm glad so many people like this story and I hope you will continue to enjoy it. :)

Also I would love to know who you would like the dragons to be partnered up with. Remember the characters will control the same element as the dragons so choose carefully. The only characters definitely not going to be elementalists are: Ron, Ginny, Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. I may add more characters to this list later on just to warn you. Also Shadow dragons CANNOT be paired with Slytherins and Hikari is not going to have a partner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. I do however own any and all dragons that appear in this story.

Chapter 3

The next morning found Kaze wondering from cave to cave searching for the dragons he knew would be willing to help him on his quest. He found Mitzu, a dark blue water dragon with light blue rain drop markings on his wings, in the main section of the water dragon's side of the cave. Mitzu listened as Kaze explained that he needed another dragon to help him search for the boy. He stretched his wings, which had light blue water drop markings, as he carefully considered his answer He was about to agree, when the leader of the water dragons butted his nose into the conversation and pompously declared that _NONE_ of the water dragons were going to help with such a foolish quest.

Mitzu pretended to agree with his leader as he loudly declared that he would much rather go swimming in his pool which had bits of quartz floating in it. Kaze nodded dejectedly before walking away slowly which subtly changed to a much quicker pace once he was far away from the water dragon leader. He knew exactly why Mitzu had mentioned the pool and needed to get to it's cave quickly.

The cave itself was actually rather plain around the entrance and for some reason older dragons didn't think to come near or investigate it. If they had it would have caused a huge fuss because of the dragons who met in this cave. It was a small group of dragons representing almost every element. That wasn't the amazing part though. The absolutely mind-blowing part of it was that they all got along and were the best of friends. Which should be improbable considering that most of their elements conflicted with each other. What connected them and kept them together was one simple dream: to leave the cave and explore the world.

Kaze stepped inside the cave and glanced around until he found what he was looking for. Near the edge of Mitzu's pool was several odd scratch marks which was actually a coded message that only Kaze and the other dragons who visited this cave could read. "The boy is at a magic school for humans called Hogwarts in Scotland. I am coming with you even if I have to sneak out. I will join you as soon as I am able." was all the short message said.

The wind dragon smiled before glancing around the cave for the other members. He only spotted the maroon red, fire dragon named Ignis, the lightning dragon, Rai, who was bright yellow with white lightning bolt shaped markings, and the dark chocolate brown earth dragon with gray pebble like markings who was named Daichi.

"Would either of you three be willing to join my quest?" he asked. " I wish I could but if I did come with you it would raise a huge fuss." Ignis growled resentfully as she stared down at the ground. "I would love to come...but my family needs me right now." Daichi murmured with a sigh. "I can come! I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind and I wouldn't slow you down in the slightest!" Rai exclaimed excited at the thought of an adventure with his favorite dragon, "Plus things just wouldn't be as fun with you gone..." he said as he walked over to Kaze and gave him a friendly nudge.

The wind dragon laughed softly before playfully swatting Rai's head. "You can come if Sora says it's alright then. I was hoping to ask Aisu and Tsuta but since they aren't here I guess it's just us." he told the lightning dragon. "I think that will be okay since Mitzu will be coming with us as soon as he can." Rai said with a nod.

"Alright then we will meet at the story platform in thirty minutes. That should give us both enough time to pack and say our goodbyes." Kai decided and Rai agreed before dashing out of the cave in search of Sora. The wind dragon shook his head in amusement before glancing at Ignis and Daichi. "Well...Goodbye for now. I hope you can follow us soon..." he said softly with a smile. "We'll join up with you as soon as we can. Bye for now and cause as much havoc as you can." Ignis replied with a grin as Daichi stood and solemnly touched noses with Kaze in goodbye.

Kaze nodded to them both before turning to leave only to halt in surprise as he came face to face with a beautiful, sea-green dragon with sky blue icicle markings on her wings. "Hello Aisu." he said softly as he dipped his head in greeting to the ice dragon. "Hello Kaze. I was coming to see you off when the little energy ball told me you had an important question to ask me." she told him and stood waiting for him to explain. "Ah right...I wanted to know if you would like to join my quest." he explained as Hikari walked around Aisu to stand next to Kaze.

"Hmm...No. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to join you right now." she decided after thinking about it for a few minutes. Kaze just nodded before glancing down at the little light dragon. "We're going to leave in thirty minutes. Go gather anything you want to take along and say goodbye to your friends." he told Hikari before looking back up at Aisu.

"I hope you will be able to join us later on." the wind dragon stated softly as he smiled at her. "I might." Aisu said with an answering smile before giving Kaze a necklace made of ice. "This ice will never melt. You can use it to contact me if you need help or advice." she explained quietly. "Thank you. This will certainly come in handy." Kaze murmured as he inspected the necklace before putting it on.

"Ah! We forgot to give you our gifts!" Ignis suddenly cried as she rushed over with Daichi. The fire dragon handed Kaze a flame shaped crystal on a silver chain. "The crystal will collect sunlight and become hot enough that you can contact me at any time for help or whatever." She explained. "I made the chain from silver I found while digging the other day. Umm...In order to contact me just speak to the earth. It'll tell me what you need from me." Daichi said softly before smiling at Hikari. "I made this for you young one." he told him before placing a thin, small, silver sun pendant on a thin, silver, chain around the light dragon's neck.

"Wow! This is the best gift ever!" Hikari exclaimed admiring the pendant for a minute before suddenly hugging Daichi and thanking him. The earth dragon blushed and muttered that it was nothing as he carefully extracted himself from the light dragon's grip. "The sun will do the same thing as the crystal so you have two ways to contact me." Ignis said cheerfully. Aisu looked thoughtful before reaching out to touch Hikari's new necklace.

"WAIIIIIT!" A voice suddenly called out startling her and making them all look in the direction of the voice only to see a forest green plant dragon running towards them. He skidded to a halt next to them and sat there for a minute panting for air. "Don't...touch...it...until...I've...added...my...part." Tsuta gasped out as all of them stared at him. Aisu raised an eyebrow but backed away so the plant dragon could do what he needed to. After Tsuta had caught his breath, he reached out and carefully made a thin strand of ivy intertwine in the chain.

"Now you can contact me if needed little one." he said smiling at the light dragon and patting him on head before glancing at the rest. "Sorry I over reacted like that...I just had to make sure I could add my power to it." he told them sheepishly before handing Kaze a pouch. "In order to us the pouch you have to picture a herb or medicinal plant in your mind and it will fill to the brim with the dried version of that plant." Tsuta explained to the wind dragon. "You already know to just talk to a plant to contact me for help so I thought this would be a lot more useful." he said with a shrug

Aisu tuned out the explanation as she reached out and covered the Hikari's chain with a thin sheet of never-melt ice. She was very careful not to let the ice cover any part of the ivy intertwined in the chain. "There. Now it's complete." she said satisfied as she leaned back and examined the necklace. "This is so cool!" Hikari exclaimed after he went over to the water and checked out his reflection. He decided he looked pretty awesome with his new necklace on.

"Thank you, all of you. I'm sure all of your gifts will come in handy on our journey." Kaze said smiling at all of his friends gratefully before glancing at the light dragon. "Hikari I think you have something important to tell them." he said rather amused at the younger dragon's behavior. " Thank you everyone for the awesome and useful gift!" Hikari exclaimed bounding over and proceeding to hug everyone causing them all to laugh.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye for now then..." Tsuta said quietly after the laughter had died down. "Yeah...But we'll probably see each other soon! Besides just because we are physically gone doesn't mean we're gone from here!" Hikari exclaimed as he tapped his chest with a claw and smiled. "You're right Hikari. We're all together in spirit and we have ways to keep in contact so we're it's not like we are completely gone." Kaze said with a smile.

"Psh...You guys sound so sappy right now...But you're right. We can't let this get us down." Ignis smirked as Daichi nodded. "Besides we each have to keep an eye on our leaders and ensure you all will have a safe place to return to." Aisu said quietly. "You think the new wind dragon will be more to their liking and they won't let me back into the cave if I return..." Kaze's eyes narrowed as he thought that over before sighing.

"It is likely that will happen...Let me know if it does and if they start threatening you lot since you're known to hang around me." he told them before giving them all a farewell hug. "Good bye and good luck." each of them said before one by one they started leaving the cave to go wait near the story-telling platform. Kaze heaved a sigh before glancing at Hikari. "Let's go get our things and then see the new wind dragon." he said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am so sorry this took me so long to complete! This has been the worst chapter ever to write since I could not get the beginning right for the life of me...thankfully a couple of days ago I figured it out. xD So sit back, get comfy, and enjoy this brand new chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or its characters. I do however own any and all elemental dragons.

* * *

><p>A dark being watched Kaze and Hikari meet up with Rai and Sora at the front of the giant cavern. It saw Kaze greet the new wind dragon, Brisa, and introduced her to the other dragons. Once he was satisfied that she would be a suitable replacement, he said his goodbyes and flew off with his companions towards the young champion's home.<p>

The being continued to silently track the wind and light dragons journey across a desert where they were ambushed by twelve humans. The humans had apparently spotted them earlier in the day. Two of them had tracked the dragons progress while another four set up a trap and the last two cast spells to ensure the dragons didn't hurt anyone. The capture was successful much to Kaze's dismay although Hikari was happily chattering at the humans even though he knew they couldn't understand him.

A soft chuckle echoed around the being's hidden cavern as it watched Hikari try to playfully bat at a human's hat. The human did not take kindly to that and did something that caused Hikari to yelp. This led to a rumbling growl replacing the chuckle as it watched the humans transport the two dragons to the Romanian Dragon Reservation.

The being sat up with a sigh before stretching it's front legs and yawning much like a cat would after a long nap in the sun. Then it stretched it's black wings which had white quarter moon markings on them. After that was done it glanced up at a small bat hanging upside down from the cavern ceiling. "I truly wish there was some way I could help them..." it whispered.

"You know the rules Umbra. No shadow dragon is allowed to change events unless absolutely necessary." the bat squeaked as it spread it's wings to give the young dragon a stern glare. "I know that! But...they are going to hurt the little one...their shadows tell me this. Light dragons are much too rare to be treated the way they are going to treat him." Umbra snapped as his tail swished angrily behind him.

"Just sit back and observe...when the time comes then you may act. But right now he needs to experience this and learn that not everything in the world is good." the bat squeaked softly as it dropped down from it's perch to land on top of Umbra's head. "Now let's find out where exactly they are shall we?" it asked with an almost smile.

Umbra grumbled softly at the bat's words before letting out a sigh and settling back down to watch the dragons. He silently kept vigil over the two dragons as they were separated and nearly driven mad from it. Kaze began acting aggressive towards any human who dared to come near him since none of them would bring Hikari back to his side. The only time he calmed down was when the wind sang to him and told him how the little light dragon was doing.

A month passed before several humans showed up and herded Kaze into a metal crate which had been enlarged several times. It was filled with soft hay and everything any other dragon would need. Kaze however did not require food since he lived off of his element as all elemental dragons did. Since he was always surrounded by the wind he would always have a source of energy.

Kaze paced around the metal box as he felt it being lifted. A soft rumbling growl built in the back of his throat when he noticed several places around the inside beginning to glow. He crouched against the bottom of the box warily as he tried to figure out exactly what was happening. He soon found out that the glowy spots held magic which began swirling around him and caused him to feel very tired. Kaze fought off the tiredness for a couple minutes before giving in and falling into a deep sleep.

When he woke up, he found himself outside the box and in a small outdoor pen that was perfect for a dragon his size. Kaze could sense several spells humming all around the area and knew there was no way he would be able to escape just yet. So he began carefully examining his surroundings and was very happy to find that Hikari was penned up next to him.

He rushed over to stare at the smaller dragon but let out a soft disappointed sigh when it became clear Hikari was asleep. So Kaze decided to look around more and soon caught sight of an ancient castle nearby. He also noted that there was a huge forest nearby. The wind swirled around him and tugged at his tail a little. "What is it?" he asked softly before listening to the winds excited cry about how close he was to the boy's school.

Kaze cheered up a bit from that bit of news and glanced towards the castle as he lay down to listen to the wind tell him the young champion's story again. By the time the wind had finished the tale, night had fallen and the dragon handlers appeared to check on them. The wind dragon was quick to notice two new humans walk towards his pen chatting companionably with a orange haired handler. The wind was quick to provide him with the names of the two outsiders, Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime, before whispering little facts about both of the they approached his pen, he absently noted they were both about half the size of a fire dragon's wing span.

"This is a very rare dragon species that was thought to have died out long ago. They are supposed to be able to fly very fast but that is all we know about them since the texts surrounding this particular species was lost long ago." the handler told the two outsiders. Kaze snorted out a soft laugh at all three of them since he could do so much more than just fly fast. He wasn't about to correct any of them on that assumption though since it might help make his escape much easier for them to be mostly ignorant of his abilities.

As he was thinking about all of that, the two humans had moved on to Hikari's pen. Kaze bristled slightly as he watched them warily for any signs of intent to harm. "This dragon is pretty special. It is said in the legends surrounding it that none can speak a lie before it. It's power literally prevents you from saying a half-truth or fib...That is partly why it was hunted down to extinction hundreds of years ago. Which is why it's so shocking that this dragon even exists." the man said his voice softening a little as he looked at the small light dragon in awe.

Kaze snarled softly and paced along the fence line when the humans lingered close to Hikari's pen for what felt like way too long to him. He was feeling antsy because of the strange environment and all of the humans walking around. At the Reserve he had only put up with two or three humans at a time. Now there were around six or seven humans nearby at all times which really put him on edge. It didn't help that he could only recognise one of his 'handlers' and that was because he had dark orange hair.

The wind dragon suddenly stopped his pacing as he sensed another presence nearby and glanced around warily to see who was standing so close to his pen. Kaze let out a soft growl when he didn't see anybody before calming a bit when a gentle breeze brushed against his scales. It whispered in his ear that it was the boy he was sensing and he was hidden by a magical artifact. The dragon let out a thoughtful hum before moving close to where he could sense the boy was and staring at him.

Then Kaze checked to ensure none of his handlers were paying attention. Once he was sure nobody would notice, he sucked in a breath and blew softly causing a mini tornado to playfully swirl around the boy's location. He heard a soft gasp of surprise from the boy and smiled a little as the tornado disappeared. His ears caught the sound of the two giant humans walking back towards his pen and he sighed before moving back to the corner of the pen near Hikari. Once all the humans, including the boy, had left, the small, dark gray dragon lay down and began to softly tell Hikari his favorite bedtime story.

When morning came there was a huge commotion as all of the dragons were moved from the pens to a small holding area next to a large stadium. The top of it was covered with a clear glasslike dome in case it rained at any point during the day. The stadium itself was round like the colosseum but was only a fourth of it's size. It could seat up to 10,000 people and had several heavy shield spells to protect the crowd from dragon fire along with several more shield to ensure the dragons couldn't attack any of the spectators.

Kaze thought about fighting against his handlers, but decided against it since he knew that he would need all of his energy to deal with whatever new thing the humans were throwing at him. He paced back and forth in his part of the holding area and snarled at anyone who came to close to him or Hikari who had been placed close by. The light dragon was still asleep which worried Kaze to no end since he knew that could be bad for Hikari.

Dragons always reacted badly to sleep magic and were often became aggressive upon awakening. This was part of the reason why Kaze was so edgy. He had no clue how Hikari would react and had a bad feeling that small dragon would have a ton of energy to burn when he did wake up. Which wasn't good for him or the humans. Well...he didn't really feel any pity towards them since they did bring it on themselves knocking an already hyper dragon out for who knows how long...

Anyway the point was he was worried that Hikari would be both upset and ready to bounce off the walls when the spell was something happened that would cause the small light dragon to use most of his energy, they wouldn't be able to escape very quickly. Kaze let out a soft moan at that thought and hoped that something happened to ensure the light dragon would be ready to travel quickly.

He was shaken from his thoughts of escape by the orange haired human approaching his space. The small dragon growled at the human but went along with his handler into the arena. Kaze snarled when his sensitive ears were assaulted by the sound of yelling from all directions and he flared his wings as he crouched low to the ground. Then he noticed a girl dressed in some sort of uniform standing in the arena across from him.

Kaze frowned as he tried to adjust to the noise level while trying to understand what was going on. The girl stood there for a moment as if she was trying to decide what to do before pointing her wand at him. He tensed and prepared to dodge as she called out a spell. The colored light flew towards him, but he just yawned and easily moved to one side. Then he gave her a look as if to say, "I know you can do better than that."

The girl huffed a bit angrily when he did the same thing with each spell she threw at him. Then he decided that must have driven her slightly mad because she began singing to him. He felt something tug at his mind to move closer and obey her but ignored it. The wind was a much better singer than this girl and he was not about to be taken in by her charm speak. In his opinion she had a long ways to go before an elemental dragon would fall for her song.

Instead Kaze stretched much like a cat would and flexed his wings. Then he crouched down just as she stopped singing and began yelling a barrage of spells at him. Instead of dodging this time, he backed up against the inner ring of the arena and began to run. As soon as he gained enough speed, he beat his wings hard and soared up to the top of the stadium until he reached the dome.

"My turn," he said softly to the girl before he sucked in a giant gulp of air and breathed it like Ignis would breathe flames. A giant whirlwind swirled around the arena kicking up dust and the like as he watched from his position up in the sky. "Never underestimate a wind dragon," he murmured with a soft growl before landing lightly right behind the girl. Then he took in a another breath before letting out a roar that made the girl drop her wand, fall down, and cover her ears.

Kaze carefully picked the wand up in his mouth before raising his head proudly and walking smugly back over to where he had entered into the arena. The whole crowd could only stare in shock as the dragon dropped the wand before sitting and placing his forepaw on it to keep anybody from taking it. Then he just gave the lot of them a bored stare. That was when he noticed someone, a blond haired girl dressed in a long robe with blue trim, stand up and begin clapping.

The dragon was startled as slowly other people stood and clapped with her. A few even cheered for the wind dragon as he glanced around bewildered. "Humans are nuts." he decided before picking the wand up and heading over to the girl who was still sitting on the ground. Kaze set it down next to her before turning and noticing one of the handlers was waiting by the gate he had entered. The wind dragon let out a long suffering sigh before trudging over to the handler and letting the human guide him back to the holding pens.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's that~! So now to clarify some stuff:

1. Fire dragons are the largest elemental dragon species and therefor used as a measuring stick for everything. Now as for how large they are...A giant is as tall as a fire dragon's wing span while a human is about a third of a wing span. (I may have a measurement wrong as far the humans go...u Pretty sure I got it right though.)

2. So Fleur's task was to try stealing one of Kaze's scales within five minutes. The judges and handlers only know one thing about wind dragons so they thought that would be a pretty simple task. As you read above it wasn't. Also since Kaze has a soft spot for kids he will not injure them. He might (will) embarrass and humiliate them a little if he's upset. But he most definitely hurt or kill them on purpose.

I think that's all I've got for now so if you enjoyed the chapter please review, favorite, and follow! Also if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I love discussing and listening to other people's thoughts on what I've written. It helps my writing become even better. Just don't expect me to respond to anything hateful. I have no time to read through that kind of a message/review and will not be put down by anyone just trying to get a rise out someone.

Anyway see you all next time~! (And hopefully a lot sooner! xD)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**So I managed to get my muse to cooperate with me and churned out another chapter! Whoo! wPlease enjoy my story~!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or its characters. I do however own any and all elemental dragons.

* * *

><p>As Kaze was led back to his pen, a certain black haired teen was nervously studying the figurine he had been given at the beginning of the tournament. Harry watched it run around on his hand and tried to figure out how he was supposed to complete his task. After he had visited the dragon pens he had done as much research as he could on all the dragons he had seen. Since Hermione wasn't exactly being to friendly with him after the whole entering the tournament illegally fiasco, he had nobody to talk to about the two strange dragons.<p>

He had not been able to find any kind of information out about them and had hoped he would face at least one of the dragons he knew about. But as usual his luck made the opposite happen and caused him draw the figurine of the small yellow dragon. It had been sleeping up until a few seconds before they announced Fleur's results. When she stormed into the tent, her hair was filthy and had twigs stuck in it while her uniform was covered with dust. To put it simply she looked like she just got stuck in a tornado.

"What happened to you?" One of the other champions, Cedric, asked wide-eyed as he took in her appearance. She snarled and threw her figurine across the tent before sinking into a chair to be looked over by Madam Pomfrey. Her eyes were filled with tears as she set her normally pristine wand to one side and Harry noticed several small dents that looked a lot like teeth marks were on it.

"That brute of a dragon is what happened! That..that mongrel kept dodging every spell I threw at it! I tried to sing it to sleep but it didn't work! Everything I tried failed!" she half-wailed as causing all the people in the tent to cover their ears and wince. "I couldn't land a single hit no matter what I tried and then it flew up into the air. After that there a whirlwind filled the arena and I couldn't see it at all...then the beast had the audacity to sneak up behind me and roar at me!" her hands curled slightly and Harry was reminded of the transformed Veela from the Quidditch Tournament.

He backed away a bit as she ranted on about how the brute had stolen her wand and then walked away like a cat that had just caught a canary. Harry heard Ludo calling his name just as Fleur finished her tale of whoa. The other two champions wished him luck as he stepped out of the tent and walked towards the arena.

The small teen was greeted with several glares and sneers when he passed through the entrance of the stadium like area. "Yes yes. I cheated, my fame got to my head, and all that jazz...could someone please explain to these idiots that there is no way a mere fourth year could achieve what two of the smartest sixth years couldn't?" he wondered as he walked towards mid-center and stood there waiting for his dragon to arrive.

Five minutes went by before a small white dragon bounded into the arena and looked around at all the humans with interest. It was fine for about five seconds before it let out a small cry and pawed at it's eyes when one of the handlers near the entrance cast a spell on it. The tiny dragon's body trembled as it tried to shake off the effects of the spell.

Harry hadn't remembered the dragon being this tiny when he had seen it the night before. It was about the size of a lynx which would make it one of the smallest dragons he had ever seen. The teen slowly walked towards the dragon as he contemplated what to do. His sense of fair play wouldn't let him attack the dragon while it was distressed like this. But on the other hand it might become more dangerous if he let the spell wear off...

His decision was made for him when the dragon sat back on it's haunches, opened it's mouth, and proceeded to wail. "KAAAAAAZE! THEY DID SOMETHING TO MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE! I'M SCARED!" it cried. Harry cringed and covered his ears as he came to a stop near the dragon. It wailed for a few seconds more before stopping to draw breath. When it did Harry's hand dropped to his wand and he pointed it at the dragon. "Finite Incantatem." he intoned.

The dragon blinked a couple of times before letting out a loud chirp and running around Harry. "I can see again! Yay!" it cried before suddenly screeching to a halt and staring up at Harry. "You gave me my sight back? Then I owe you a thank you...what can I do to thank a human though..." it wondered as it tilted its head a little.

"Um...could I have a couple of your scales?" Harry asked crouching down in front of the dragon. "Ehhh...Kaze said never to give those away...but you did save from the nasty magic thing...okay! I'll give you one of them!" the tiny dragon decided before carefully plucking one of his scales and handing it to Harry.

"_Well that's one down...now how to get four more?_" he asked himself as he watched the dragon bounce around the arena. Eventually it tired out and flopped down in the middle. "I wish Kaze were here...then he could tell me a story..." it murmured growing bored with the whole thing.

"I'll tell you a story if I can have another scale. I need five for both of us to be able to leave." Harry told the dragon as he walked over to it. The tiny creature sat up and stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hang on a sec. You can actually understand me?" it asked eyes wide as it pounced on Harry and knocked him over. He felt the air leave his lungs as his back connected with the ground and the teen groaned before glaring at the dragon perched on his stomach.

"Yes I can understand you. Now could you please get off of me?" he asked it as he tried to keep his temper in check. "_I have a feeling this one is only a baby since it's so hyper..._" he thought as the dragon began to practically vibrate from excitement and hopped of him.

"The legend is true!" it exclaimed as Harry sat up and dusted himself off. "Kaze is going to be so happy! Cause you can understand me. And that means you might be able to understand the others too. And agh this is just sooo exciting!" the dragon was practically squealing now as it ran in circles for a couple of seconds before coming to a halt in front of Harry.

"My name is Hikari and I'm a male light dragon!" he chirped as he held a paw out to Harry. The teen blinked in confusion before shrugging and shaking the small creature's paw. "My name is Harry Potter and I'm a wizard." he answered with a smile which quickly turned into a frown as he realized that the people watching weren't reacting to the odd scene at all.

When he looked up to check the stands, he noticed almost everyone was staring at the dragon with expressions varying from confusion (mostly muggleborns) to fear (mostly purebloods and, surprisingly, Hermione). The heads of the schools were looking at Hikari with a mixture of fear and awe. They of course knew at least a little bit about the legend surrounding the small creatures kind. "Oh right...humans don't like my type very much normally..." the dragon murmured noticing how all the humans were staring at him.

"Why?" Harry asked confused as he got comfortable and ran his fingers along the small dragon's scales. Hikari hummed thoughtfully as he tried to decide whether to go with the short or long explanation of his abilities. A breeze swirled around them both before tugging lightly at Hikari's wings which made him smile a little.

"I guess the best way to explain it is to show you what I can do. All you need to do is tell me a lie." the dragon said mischievously as he glanced up at Harry. The teen frowned as he turned that order over in his head before shrugging and opening his mouth to say "Dudley does not look like a baby whale." only to find he couldn't speak. He blinked as the dragon smirked at his dumbfounded expression. "Now say something you know with every fiber of your being is true." Hikari told him.

Harry didn't need even two seconds to think about that one. He looked deep into Hikari's eyes, opened his mouth, and told him everything that had happened since the day he had been left in his aunt's care. The dragon listened as Harry spoke of being forced to sleep in a cupboard for as long as he could remember, being slowly turned into the Dursley's personal maid, butler, gardener, and cook all rolled into one, being forced to hold himself back in school so he wouldn't go hungry because he made better grades than Dudley.

He held nothing back as he told Hikari all about his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys. Then they came to his eleventh birthday and his eyes lit up as he talked about when he first found out he was a wizard. "Sometimes I still think it's a dream and I'm going to wake back up in the cupboard..." he murmured before continuing on with his first visit to Diagon Alley and purchasing his school supplies with Hagrid.

The sparkle faded from his eyes as he talked about trying to find the right platform at King's Crossing Station and how much of an embarrassment it was that he didn't know where to go. "I was petrified that this was the end to my dream." he admitted before stopping to catch his breath before continuing on to his first meeting of the Weasley family.

It didn't take him all that long to describe the train ride and then he was describing the sorting which was soon followed by his first day attending classes. Through all of Harry's talk about his first year, Hikari listened intently. He loved a good story and this was even better than his favorite legend.

For one thing it was told by the person who had lived it. The other part that he liked about it was that Harry didn't try to resist telling the truth. He didn't embellish the story and was perfectly okay admitting there were a lot of times he definitely could have handled a situation a lot better. Unfortunately Harry had to quit telling his story right as his first year ended since his throat was dry and his voice was starting to get pretty rough around the edges.

"Aww...I really want to hear more of your story now...you're such a fascinating person. I mean you've been through so much and yet you're still kind...It's a wonder you haven't snapped or lashed out at the world yet." Hikari murmured with a frown before flexing his wings. "Hey can I check out your scar? You mentioned it gives you pains sometimes and I might be able to help with that. I'm not just good for keeping people honest you know." he told Harry with a smile.

Harry thought it over before agreeing that it most definitely wouldn't hurt to let Hikari look at it. The tiny dragon hopped up on his hind legs and placed his forepaws on the teen's shoulders as he pressed his muzzle against the scar. A cautious lick later and he jerked back as his stomach heaved from the dark taste. "Ugh...Okay you definitely have something wrong there." he told the boy after wiping his mouth several times and licking at his paws to get rid of the taste.

"Can you fix it then?" Harry asked as he watched Hikari calm down and shake his head a little. The tiny dragon flexed his wings before glancing up at the sky to check where the sun was positioned.

"I should be able to. We need to move into a patch of direct sunlight though. My power is light and I'm going to need a lot of it to combat whatever is there." the dragon told Harry as he walked around before selecting a place that seemed to make him feel a bit stronger. "Stand right here." he told the teen after drawing an X where Harry needed to be.

Harry shrugged before doing as he was told. "Now what?" he asked as he watched Hikari close his eyes and concentrate. A few seconds he got his answer when a beam of light shot from Hikari's body and pierced his scar. He let out a strangled scream of pain as his scar began to burn and turn a bright red as it oozed black pus. After what felt like an eternity a black substance poured out of his scar with a scream and the pain was finally gone.

"Phew that was difficult! Are you alright?" Hikari asked as he bounded over to Harry. The teen nodded as he caught his breath and let himself sink down to the ground. "That hurt...a lot.." he mumbled once he was sure he wouldn't fall over or something.

"Well at least it's gone and you won't have to deal with it again. Also the humans are panicking..." Hikari told him as he motioned towards their audience who still couldn't speak and were waving their arms around as they tried to talk. A few seconds after Hikari's observation, the handlers were in the arena and had surrounded them.

They made to take Hikari away but Harry scooped the dragon up onto his lap and held him for dear life as he glared at the handlers. "I'm fine now. He didn't hurt me. He was helping to get rid of something that was in my scar as a way of thanking me for telling him a story." he snapped at them. He felt very irritable for some reason and figured it was do to the pain he had just been under.

"We still have return him to his pen. The other dragon has been getting more and more rowdy since he started wailing earlier." one of the handlers said nervously. Hikari perked up at the mention of another dragon and wriggled a bit in Harry's arms. "Kaze! They have to be talking about Kaze!" he exclaimed.

Right I was wondering who you were talking about earlier...guess that answers that." Harry murmured before shaking his head a bit to straighten his thoughts out. "Look I'm not letting him go yet. I still need to complete my task and retrieve four more scales." he told the handlers as he held Hikari tighter.

"Now see here boy..." one of the handlers started to say only to be interrupted by a loud angry roar as the dark gray dragon barreled into the arena. Dark green eyes glared at the annoying dragon handlers surrounding Hikari and the boy. "Get away from them...NOW!" A gust of wind swept the adults away and the dark gray dragon calmed a bit. "Hi Kaze!" Hikari chirped as Harry let him go in shock.

"This is so weird..." he muttered as the two dragons greeted each other before Kaze turned to stare at him. "Did he hurt you?" the gray dragon's voice was soft and gentle as a spring breeze. "Of course not! He helped fix my eyes and told me a story!" Hikari exclaimed as he bounced slightly in place.

Then he paused as he remembered something before smirking and whispering something to Kaze. The wind dragon looked at him in confusion before shrugging and approaching Harry. "What happened at the zoo when you went there for your cousin's birthday?" he asked in an almost bored tone.

"I talked to a boa constrictor in the snake house and accidentally caused the glass to vanish which caused Dudley to get locked in the exhibit...that was pretty hilarious actually." Harry said with a smirk. "Why do you...?" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the looks Hikari and Kaze were giving him.

Hikari looked ready to pounce on him again. Kaze however was in shock. "You're kidding me...I never thought...now I know why the wind wanted me to come here so badly..." he whispered as he moved closer to Harry before gently touching his muzzle to the boy's forehead. "You're the Elemental Whisperer from our legends." he said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's that~! So now to clarify some stuff:

1. This chapter is self-betaed so there might be some mistakes here and there. Please let me know if you spot anything I need to fix. ~

2. I changed the first and second task around. The first task is for all four champions to somehow obtain five scales from their dragon. I of course switched out the dragons as well. Here is what each champion had to face: Cedric Diggory = Swedish Short-Snout, Victor Krum = Chinese Fireball, Fleur Delacour = Wind Dragon, and Harry Potter = Light Dragon. (I'll reveal what the second task entails in the next chapter. :))

I think that's all I've got for now so if you enjoyed the chapter please review, favorite, and follow! Also if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I love discussing and listening to other people's thoughts on what I've written. It helps my writing become even better. Just don't expect me to respond to anything hateful. I have no time to read through that kind of a message/review and will not be put down by anyone just trying to get a rise out someone.

Anyway see you all next time~!


End file.
